


white heather, peonies, and snapdragons [Podfic]

by clairevxyance



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finn is the little spoon, Fluff, I want nothing but the best for these boys, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairevxyance/pseuds/clairevxyance
Summary: Finn has nightmares. Poe is there to help.[Total listening time - 6:17]
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 2





	white heather, peonies, and snapdragons [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [white heather, peonies, and snapdragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305207) by [clairevxyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairevxyance/pseuds/clairevxyance). 



> Hey guys! This is my first time doing a podfic and I'm really excited! Any tips on how to improve the formatting are welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Podficced by myself, original fic by myself as well❤️

[clairevxyance](https://soundcloud.com/claire-brandow-944597983) · [White Heather, Peonies, and Snapdragons Podfic](https://soundcloud.com/claire-brandow-944597983/white-heather-peonies-and-snapdragons-podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> White heather symbolizes protection and indicates that wishes will come true
> 
> Peonies represent bashfulness and compassion
> 
> Snapdragons symbolize graciousness and strength


End file.
